Rose
by Avette Boom-boom
Summary: very cute story bout julia n spike ofcours their my favez....its kinda confusing but u get it in the end!!! PLZ RNR!!!!!!!!!thanx!!


Rose A simple rose that lay beside her body every morning after what she thought was a passionate night of lovemaking. But to him...It was much less then that. She would see him every day and almost every night it would happen. She would give herself to him because she loved him. But to him...It was just for fun. Every morning...A simple red rose that ment to her "Love". To him...It ment nothing. Then why did he, knowingly, keep on with it. In the end it was surely going to break her heart. Every morning he would leave that damn rose...And yet she, the night, every thing ment nothing to him. He thaught he had it all hush hush. He thought that he could keep her round till he actually felt the need for some one, something, new. But why the roses when she would wake? Why? He had played against himself unknowingly. He had been falling for her. Every morning that damned rose. Every night, passionate lovemaking. Every morning a sweet smile on her sleeping face. Every night her sweet perfume locked in his mind. Every time he would sneak out before she waked...leaving that rose. And to him he thought that every thing he did with her ment nothing. And he knew it would break her heart. But then why would he go crazy every time she would walk into work in a white almost see threw blouse and a tiny mini skirt the color blue and her strappy blue summer heals. Why did he go crazy when she would let down her hair only to shake it out and put it up again showing off her wonderful shoulders that he got to kiss. And her beautiful cheeks he got to kiss. Her beautiful eye's that he got to star into every night. And he thought every thing he did with her ment nothing to him. And if she had only known that he felt it was nothing to him...Her heart would surely be broken. But that damned rose every morning he thought. It ment something to her! She would be smiling every morning in her sleep because she knew what was to come. How could he lead her on like this. He couldn't be that cruel. Not that cold hearted. He had to tell her what he really felt what really was on his mind. He would tell her in the morning he thaught to himself. This time I wont leave before she wakes. I'll tell her how I feel. I know it might break her heart but i must. i must. He pounded it into his head over and over before falling asleep again. And then he felt the sun rise and that was usually his cue to leave the rose and go. But he remembered what he was going to do. He had to tell her. He couldnt lead her on any more. It had to be done. She'll be heart broke for sure. And then his fears came to. She woke up expecting to see the rose on his pillow like always. This time he was waiting for her. She had this look of a delited surprise. She quickly sat up along with him and stared deeply into his eyes. And then it all came to him. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her wonderful perfume locked into his mind. Her skin...so soft so smooth. He couldnt bare it any longer. He was driving himself mad! He wanted to scream it to the world and all in all...The whole thing ment nothing to him. No feeling for this wonderful woman he was willing to give up. So he thaught. It was really all in his mind. And then he realized...He had no idea how to put his feelings into words. How he felt about the whole affair. How could he? To tell some one that is inlove with you that you have been sleeping with for a couple months that the whole thing means nothing to you and that you want to end it. It's not a pretty place to be. But he looked deep into her eyes. Pulled his hands up to her face....Her hands met his as she slowly moved her fingures up and down his arm. "I have to tell you something" He said taking a big gulp. "Yes?" She said her blue eyes making him feel even more stupid. He felt so weird about this. And then it all came rushing like water. So fast he couldnt think about the next words that came out of his mouth. "I love you Julia." He said. And to him it was a shock. Possible more of a shock to him than to her. He felt his heart lurch as he came closer to her. Her eyes were cast upon his like they had never seen something so beautiful they didnt want to look away. And then he slowly leand in and kissed her lips softly. It seemed like he kissed her for two hours instead of a short few seconds. And then he knew....He knew that it ment every thing to him. He couldnt not love her. She was his obsession. His passion. His life. And he wanted to spend every last minute with her. "I love you too, Spike" She said after the kiss. And then she slowly laid down pulling him with her. She pulled him close and lightly played with his lips by kissing him and pulling away making him want her. And he did want her. He couldnt resist and he laid down with her. Forget the whole thing about it not meaning any thing to me he said as he kissed her sweet neck and working his way down on her every curves. I love this woman and she loves me. She means every thing to me. And Im going to keep it that way. And now that damned rose...It's no longer a single rose without Spike there in the mornings. Its a dozen roses with a Spike at her door every night...each one leading to the bedroom in a line. Red roses mean love...Spike knew that when he baught the single rose before. And he still knows that. He ment it all along. He loved her since the day he laid his eyes on her. And he knew she did to. See You Space Cowboy... 


End file.
